


We Jammin'

by LemonBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Band, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes music just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Jammin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear on this, it's my headcanon that Deuce plays the drums as well as the oboe.

It's usually Slick who starts it, stabbing away at his piano keys until he ends up at a band piece. He'll play alone often enough, just practising, filling the hideout with his music. But sometimes, when the whole Crew is in, it becomes something more.

Most of the time Deuce picks it up first, tapping out the beat on his drums, but every now and then it'll be Droog first. He seems like a one-dimensional guy, all chillingly focused rage, but he really cares about his music and you can hear it when he sets his horn wailing.

Anyway, by the time Droog's joined in, Deuce is never far behind and by then it's impossible to resist the tug of the beat for long, so I pull out my bass and add the final sound and for a few minutes, even though we're all in separate rooms, we couldn't be closer. At least, that's how I feel. And when the music stops the hideout feels just that much lonelier.

It's never the same at practice. The music just doesn't feel as real as it does during our spontaneous jam sessions.


End file.
